MENUNGGU (MINGA)
by bibble-ie
Summary: Hanya cerita seorang Min Yoongi yang menunggu lelaki bernama Park Jimin. AU. MINGA MINYOON.


**CAST : Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T kali ya'-'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOC**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menunggu.

Menunggu adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Sangat.

Menunggu itu tidak enak. Apalagi jika yang ditunggu ini jam molor. Entah karena kesalahannya sendiri atau bukan. Maupun disengaja atau bukan.

Dan sekarang, itu yang sedang dilakukan Min Yoongi.

Dengan menggunakan baju polos putih berlengan pendek dan celana jeans panjang warna hitam.

Ya, dia menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang dirindukannya selama 5 bulan belakangan. Seseorang yang menyebalkan, mesum, jahil dan dengan semua sifat jelek ada pada dirinya.

Sialnya, Yoongi mencintainya.

Yoongi sampai di bandara sudah dari tadi. Mungkin jam 6. Ahh, dia memang sudah tidak sabar bertemu orang itu.

Yoongi benar-benar merindukannya.

Yoongi nampak gusar di duduknya. Kakinya tidak bisa diam dari tadi. Mengetuk, menendang, dan melakukan hal lainnya yang bisa dilakukan oleh kaki. Dan itu terus diulanginya.

Dia mengecek jam di handphonenya. Jam 7.20 pm.

Jam 7 pm. Seharusnya seseorang yang ditunggu Yoongi sudah sampai. Kan tadi katanya sampai di sini jam 7.

Ahh, delay.

Yoongi semakin tampak gusar.

Yoongi gemetaran. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa sangat nerveous. Seperti saat dia akan melakukan presentasi di depan kelas saja.

Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat bertemu lagi dengan orang itu.

Ini sudah terlalu lama.

Yoongi merasa sedikit canggung mungkin. Mereka kan sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya walaupun masih berhubungan melalui media sosial dan telefon. Tapi kan tetap saja.

Yoongi harus melakukan apa nanti.

Yoongi bingung.

Yoongi mengecek jam di telefon genggamnya lagi. Ahh, dia semakin deg deg an. Pasti sebentar lagi orang itu akan sampai.

Tak berapa lama, beberapa orang melewatinya dengan membawa koper masing-masing yang tentunya ada seseorang atau beberapa yang berada di sampingnya -menjemput.

Orang-orang sudah ada yang datang kan. Mungkin saja ini rombongannya kan. Yoongi menoleh ke arah pintu keluar mencari sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

Terlalu banyak orang di sini. Yoongi jadi pusing melihatnya.

Ah, itu dia.

Benar bukan?  
Iya, lelaki yang memakai hoodie abu abu dan celana jeans hitam panjang. Juga memakai kacamata itu.

Iya kan. Benar kan. Mata Yoongi tidak salah lihat kan.

Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya. Sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi dengan menarik sebuah koper berwarna tosca itu.

Saat sampai di depan Yoongi. Sosok itu melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi nampak berkaca-kaca. Senyum yang sangat dirindukan Yoongi. Senyum yang selama 5 bulan ini tidak bisa ia lihat secara langsung.

Yoongi langsung menerjang tubuh di depannya itu. Memeluknya sangat erat dan tentu saja orang itu membalas pelukan Yoongi tak kalah erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang."

Kata lelaki itu.

"Aku juga."

Jawab Yoongi lirih dengan suara sedikit serak.

Oh, dia menangis. Matanya sedari tadi sudah berkaca-kaca kan, Yoongi tidak bisa menahannya untuk tidak menangis.

"Sangat."

Lanjut Yoongi.

Pelukan mereka bertambah erat saat Jimin menyadari kalau Yoongi sedang menangis.

Iya, itu Jimin. Park Jimin. Kekasih Yoongi yang kurang tinggi itu. Seseorang yang menyebalkan, mesum, jahil dan dengan semua sifat jelek ada pada dirinya. Tidak tidak. Jimin tampan kok.

Jimin memeluknya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi. Dan tangan Yoongi yang mengelilingi pinggang Jimin bertambah erat.

"Sayang, jangan menangis."

Kata Jimin mencoba menenangkan Yoongi yang masih menangis. Dan hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Yoongi.

"Kau tidak malu? Kita diperhatikan banyak orang."

Kata Jimin lagi.

Dan memang benar adanya mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sudah sejak tadi sih. Hanya saja memang mereka yang tidak sadar karena terlalu rindu mungkin. Jadi tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Jawab Yoongi yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jimin. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma parfum bercampur bau badan Jimin yang dirindukannya.

Sedikit jorok memang. Namanya juga cinta, rindu lagi.

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yoongi dan Jimin pun mengeratkan pelukannya lagi yang sedikit melonggar tadi karena mengajak Yoongi mengobrol.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

"Ya Jim?"  
"Kenapa kau bertambah imut?"  
"Aku tidak imut Jimin, aku laki-laki."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat cantik sayang."

"Jimin aku ini laki-laki. Apa kau butuh bukti, huh?"

"Ya, coba buktikan."

"Sudahlah Jimin, hentikan."

"Apanya yang hentikan? Berhenti mencintaimu? Tidak bisa sayang, nanti aku bisa mati."

"Jim, aku akan melemparmu dengan bantal ini."

"Jangan sayang. Silahkan lempari aku dengan cintamu saja."

"Jimin!"

"Ya sayang?"

"Kau menyebalkan Jimin."

"Ya aku tau aku tampan."

"Kau juga narsis."

"Ahh, aku memang perhatian terimakasih."  
"aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."

"Aku akan membunuhmu Jimin."

"Apa? Kau ingin menciumku? Sini dengan senang hati aku berikan."

HAHAHAHA

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **Ini apa? Wkwkwk**

 **Udahlah tau. Semoga suka^^**


End file.
